


Signs

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Couldn't call it a walk of shame if he wasn't ashamed to begin with, right?





	Signs

**Author's Note:**

> Written by  Agrippa

Fingers trailing down his forearm, a hand at the small of his back, or slowly massaging at his shoulders-

 

There was no _possible_ way that they weren't signs.

 

At what point did one become an expert on the matter? Surely he'd long surpassed the minimum requirement… Whatever that was.

 

So it was with absolute certainty that Baekhyun leaned into the man who'd been pursuing him over the course of the night- urging him down so he could be heard above the loud music and chatter of the bar around them.

 

“Let’s get out of here,” He murmured, aiming for seductive, but ultimately not even being heard.

 

“ _What?_ Can you say it again? It's really loud.”

 

Baekhyun made pause.

 

“I said…. Let's get out of here,” He tried again, an eyebrow arched.

 

He appeared contemplative before his eyebrows furrowed, “...Sorry. What?”

 

“Let's get out of here!” He all but yelled, exasperated and slightly more than tipsy.

 

“Oh… Uh… Where should we go, then? My housemates aren't done here, yet.”

 

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes, peeling himself away from his side as he sighed exasperatedly. Was he playing hard to get? He hadn't the time nor the patience for games.

 

Except he _did,_ and he just really didn't want to exert the effort. People picked _him_ up, _not_ the other way around.

 

Because feeling desirable felt _good_ , even if it only ever lasted for a few minutes- or, if he was lucky, and someone _really_ liked him, an entire night.

 

Baekhyun must have appeared irritated, judging by the crestfallen look on the taller man's face. He softened visibly- Was it possible he was just… Completely oblivious to the signs he'd been giving off over the course of the night? Was that even possible?

 

He needed to use tact.

 

“Do you want to fuck me?” He blurted unthinkingly, _tact-_ watching a variety of apparent mixed feelings play out across the other man's face.

 

Self-doubt slowly but surely took over.

 

He did his best to keep disappointment and shame off of his face- smiling somewhat self deprecatingly, about to save himself any further humiliation by saying _You know what? Nevermind. Forget I asked._

 

“Really?” He finally replied, in a voice so small, but evidently elated- although he fought to keep his face impassive. Brimming with excitement, like he was being offered something he’d thought to be unattainable.

 

And his self doubt very quickly dissipated.

 

A smirk pulled at his mouth, kohl-lined gaze nothing short of flirtatious.

 

“Really.”

 

“ _Just let me call a cab_.”

  
  


The ride to the apartment complex yielded an easy, surprisingly comfortable conversation- during which they realized they hadn't even really introduced themselves.

 

Usually, Baekhyun wasn't too keen on learning names- _What was the point?_ But _Jongin_ was a special case, who _actually_ seemed to like _him_ and not _just_ his body.

 

It was dangerous territory, but territory on which Baekhyun was willing to travel.

  
  


_Jongin_ took his time opening him up- watching his face carefully for any signs of discomfort, and the attentiveness was almost overwhelming.

 

But somehow, a welcome reprieve. Quick, rough fucks had long lost their appeal.

 

He was probably using an excessive- even for anal sex- amount of lube, but his fingers felt wonderful- long enough to reach where Baekhyun’s dainty ones had always fell short.

 

Initially, given Jongin's sheer surprise at Baekhyun's proposition, he'd assumed he'd be inexperienced- was prepared for self-sacrifice, if it meant a night with this bronze-skinned _Adonis_.

 

But Jongin massaging at his hips and thighs while he worked him open, only to grip hard enough to keep him firmly in place as he crooked his fingers inside of him- eyes closed in concentration as the digits searched for-

 

_Oh._

 

Baekhyun keened.

 

And promptly realized that he was so, _so_ wrong.

 

 _Quick_ wasn't part of Jongin's vocabulary, and he knew _precisely_ what he was doing as he fingered him- lips on his neck, at the shell of his ear, teeth teasing at the sensitive skin there as he effectively blanketed Baekhyun's smaller body with his own.

 

He wasn't too direct, fingers just barely, _teasingly_ pushing past the bundle of nerves inside of him- forcing him to relax around the three digits as he crooked and scissored them apart until he had Baekhyun _trembling_ beneath him, swearing that _no one_ had ever made him feel _this_ painfully hard in his life.

 

Jongin sucked a hickey onto crook of his shoulder and neck- and Baekhyun's cock jerked against his stomach, clenching around his fingers while dimly registering that he'd have been _perfectly content_ just coming on his fingers alone.

 

If Jongin's fingers had felt wonderful, he cock felt fucking _phenomenal_ \- Baekhyun having been made pliant enough to take him in with relative ease. The distinct _lack_ of discomfort was astonishing.

 

Intense was Jongin's main descriptor, when it came to sex- Baekhyun practically _clinging_ to his larger form, nails biting into his waist and bicep, as he fucked into him- jerking his body with every thrust.

 

The haze of alcohol had long since abated- but liquid courage wasn't a necessity, here- because Jongin made Baekhyun feel _good_ in more than just one way.

 

Unselfishly, he hoped he'd be granted the chance to reciprocate it.

 

Baekhyun came over Jongin's hand in an embarrassingly few amount of strokes- body jerking with his orgasm as his muscles spasmed.

 

Panting heavily, and utterly content, Baekhyun reached up to curl his fingers in Jongin's hair just a few moments later, when his rhythm stuttered. Pulling him down to kiss him, arms thrown around his neck; It was sloppy, and uncoordinated, and _perfect._

  


There was no walk of shame, but rather a slight limp when Baekhyun made to grab a glass of water the following morning- clad in one of Jongin's shirts.

“Hyung?”

 

Baekhyun froze, tentatively turning to face a voice he'd recognize anywhere. He was granted the view of Sehun sprawled out across the sofa- rubbing at his eyes and yawning as he regarded him with confusion.

 

“...Hey, Sehun.” He grinned somewhat sheepishly.

  



End file.
